Vanessa Silvers
Vanessa Silvers is a free-spirited "human" who wanders about the globe looking for her place in life. Info Appearance Vanessa Silvers is 6'11" and very stockily built. She possesses a fair amount of muscle on her body and a small layer of fat evenly distributed throughout her body, giving her a slightly soft appearance. Her charcoal black, wavy hair reaches a little past her shoulders, and her olive complexion contrasts sharply with her crimson red eyes. Her eyebrows take on a unique appearance, with little flared parts making them resemble black streaks of fire. Vanessa's most eye-catching piece of apparel is her hat: a custom-made black cloth sunhat. The sunhat's brim is composed of two parts. The right side of the brim is composed of 3 flame-like ridges colored (from top to bottom) red, orange, and yellow. The left side consists of 3 wavy, orange tubes with small black lines evenly distributed along the bottom of each tube, every 12th line being larger than the others. The crown itself has a big clock with a single bell, the minute hand of the clock surrounded by red flame-like decals. Smoke swirls are etched onto the rest of the crown, each individual smoke swirl ending in a circle with 2 clock hands in the center. Vanessa also wears a red leather jacket with a bright yellow zipper down the middle and 2 front pockets. Yellow triangles adorn the shoulders, and a yellow band goes diagonally across the front of the jacket. Non-functional gold buttons adorn the the left side of the jacket's lining, one laying atop the aforementioned band. Underneath this usually open jacket, Vanessa wears a plain white T-shirt. Vanessa pairs this jacket up with standard yellow jeans, a black leather belt, and black leather boots. Personality Vanessa's personality is almost completely modified because of her role as the embodiment of lava. She is usually calm and collected yet persistent when she's dealing with trivial matters. As situations grow more dire, however, she becomes more aggressive and harsh, pushing what she believes to be right down everyone's throats and even acting of her own volition should indecisiveness strangulate everyone else. While she does have an outstanding ego, she's not afraid to admit when she's wrong (usually immediately after her course of action goes awry) and is willing to set aside her pride to vehemently defend the second-best leader of the group, even if their views do conflict. Vanessa is quick to chat with others and accept them as acquiantances, but she's wary of letting them get any closer than that. She believes that she can do her job best if she didn't have any personal biases clouding her judgment. However, she'll act as if she's buddy-buddy with someone if it helps that someone keep their disposition as bright as hers. At the very least, it makes her feel warm(er) inside (than usual). Powers *Lava Embodiment **Vanessa's secondary ability, although used more often, grants her the privilege of becoming a physical manifestation of lava, in all aspects from personality to power over lava. This power grants Vanessa a broad range of bonuses to help her truly show other people what it means to be lava in "human" form. Unfortunately, Vanessa's embodiment power is underdeveloped thanks to a combination of lack of practice and unawareness of her full potential. Thus, she has only developed a few of the many capabilities of a proper Lava Embodiment. ***Lava Mimicry - Vanessa is able to turn her whole body or parts of her body into lava. This is one of the few powers that Vanessa has an actual, firm handle on. Note that Vanessa can gain the ability to mimic magma should she be underground. ***Lava Manipulation - Another power that Vanessa has some practice in is lava manipulation. As far as Vanessa is currently aware, she can freely manipulate any existing body of lava. ***Lava Generation - Vanessa can subconsciously generate lava, usually when she attempts to throw her own lava-mimicking body parts as ammunition. Vanessa is not even aware that she has this power and simply assumes that she regenerates her hands whenever she flings them around as packets of flying lava. ***Reforming Speaking of regeneration, Vanessa can heal wounds by pulling herself into one mass while in lava form and then rematerializing as a "human". ***Supernatural Durability - Vanessa's body can handle an extreme amount of punishment thanks to it being able to convert into lava fairly quickly and her body being reinforced by the lava constantly coursing through her veins. ***Concept-Dependent Immortality - Being an embodiment of lava, Vanessa will continue to exist even if her previous body is absolutely destroyed. She can reincarnate within any body of lava or, in a much longer process, within any molecule of lava. In the rare event that no lava exists within a universe, she will simply reincarnate in another one. Since Vanessa has no grasp on geo-thermoportation, however, getting back to her point of death will usually prove a hassle. *Temporal Burnout **Vanessa's primary ability, Temporal Burnout gives Vanessa the ability to use the powers of time to accelerate processes that consume fuel (hence, burning them out). While this causes the process itself to speed up, the other parts of the process will not be accelerated. Exempli gratia, smoke and heat produced from an accelerated fire will not speed up and spread out. Rather, it would become very dense in that location. The only thing accelerated is the actual burning of the wood/other fuel. Abilities *Time Manipulator **Time Manipulators from Vanessa's universe have a certain set of..."perks" that come along with their ability to mess with one of the two cornerstones of reality. Although Vanessa's ability is a bit more restrained than most TMs, she is still subject to these effects. ***Temporal Protection - Time Manipulators are inherently immune to alterations of the timestream since they'd be affected by their own abilities otherwise. ***Temporal Awareness - Since Time Manipulators are not affected by time powers, they are usually aware of alterations to the time stream based on the behavior of their surroundings (i.e. everyone around them suddenly starts to walk backwards). In the event that the Time Manipulator isn't exactly the smartest nut on the tree, however... ****Chronological Error-Induced Migraines - Also known as CEIMs or, informally, headaches, Chronological Error-Induced Migraines are pains felt at the top of a Time Manipulator's head whenever time has been manipulated. ***Instinctive Uniqueness Feature - As a method of being able to tell who's a Time Manipulator and who isn't in a pinch, Time Manipulators are almost obsessively compelled to own unique, eye-catching hats. These hats range widely in design but usually share the common theme of temporal features on it, from clock hands to gears to similar features. These hats are usually colored brightly, stupidly large, or some combination of the two. Equipment Weakness Trivia *This is, surprisingly, a work in progress. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Humans Category:Venera651